


Domestic Bliss

by BlindPriestess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moving In Together, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindPriestess/pseuds/BlindPriestess
Summary: Fareeha and Satya are engaged, and move in together. Fareeha just thinks about how much she loves her future wife.





	Domestic Bliss

Fareeha learned much more about her fiancé Satya after she agreed to move into her roomy one-bedroom condo than she ever could have from just dating. Satya arranged her clothes by color in the closet, whereas Fareeha arranged hers from most to least used. She stopped at the door to remove her shoes and place them neatly on the rack, and Fareeha kicked hers off. She preferred the left side of the bed, closest to the vanity, and was an early riser who woke with the sun. Fareeha was only tempted out of bed by the smell of coffee, and when the glaring sun was no longer bearable. She covered her mouth when she laughed, even at the TV, and washed her dishes and pots as soon as she finished with them. Satya was a phenomenal cook, but almost burned all their clothes when she tried to iron them (Fareeha now took responsibility for that chore). Each little thing Fareeha learned about her only made her love her more, and pray for their wedding date to come even faster.

They had both agreed on a spring wedding. It would be best for their families to travel during, wouldn’t interrupt another family event, and it just happened to be their favorite season. Starting out a new year with a wife, not just a fiancé, at her side made Fareeha tingle all over, and she had to bury her smile in her hands from Satya’s sharp eyes. But it was only the fall, and they were still in the planning stages. Color swatches had to be chosen, guest lists edited, and the budget adjusted, but Fareeha could never feel any real stress when she thought of how perfect it would turn out to be, just because of Satya’s being there. Truthfully, Satya did the worrying for both. Fareeha had been woken multiple nights from her burning the midnight oil on her computer, researching different photographers and bands, eyes squinting from the glare behind her glasses. And then Fareeha would wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her hip, slowly and discreetly shutting the laptop and whispering promises of handling it in the morning. Satya was a hard worker, and Fareeha didn’t think relaxing was programmed into her genes. But with her gentle prodding, she could get Satya to take her mind off work, unwind, and sometimes, even have fun. 

Ana completely adored Satya. Every visit, she would pepper her fiancé with kisses and squash her with hugs. The first time they had come out with the news of their engagement, Ana almost cried with happiness, and thanked Satya profusely for her sacrifice to get Fareeha in order. “She would never listen to me.” Ana remarked. “Maybe you can talk some sense into her head, inshallah.” She swat her knee with laughter, and Satya joined her as Fareeha put her face in her hands, if only to hide her embarrassed grin. Satya’s family also loved Fareeha, and gave Satya many gushing and glowing compliments over her wonderful choice for a wife over the phone after they left, usually making her groan as Fareeha giggled. 

They couldn’t be any happier, and every time Fareeha remembered just how much she loved Satya, how lucky she was that she agreed to marry her on that fateful night, and how her heart felt near spilling from love, she would sweep Satya up in her arms and plant a tender kiss on her lips. When Satya chuckled and asked what had gotten into her, Fareeha could only grin back as her chest felt near imploding. If she could tell her, in every word, in every language, how much that she loved her, and appreciated her, and describe her beauty and how she could weep every morning from happiness waking up next to her, it would never be enough. So, she just grinned and kissed her again, and again, and hopefully again until they could in front of their families in white.

**Author's Note:**

> Really love this pairing lol and I just love Pharah with everyone just because she's my favorite :') Not very long, but I'm working for quality over quantity.
> 
> Inshallah= god willing


End file.
